topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RM97/GetBackers Explanation
Introduction GetBackers is a verse which is not only underrated, but it is also one of those series which peeps in VS forums wank or lowball due to their lack of proper knowledge on the verse or understanding of the context of the feats. The following blog will analyze and elaborate upon the different aspects, terminology, and general statistics feats of the verse. The Verse Cosmology Transcendental Stigmata Infinity Fortress Miscellaneous General Stats Feats Enter The GetBackers Feats The first arc of the series, "Enter The GetBackers" has some decent stuffs going on for the characters. This arc introduces the Protagonists, Ginji Amano and Ban Mido, who are the GetBackers duo and they run a retrieval service where they bring back any clients' lost things for money. Feats Wise this arc shows Ginji and Ban displaying Peak Human Level stuffs such as running very fast through the road, jumping walls in a single leap, breaking doors with a single kick. * Physical Strength: GetBackers Duo are able to cross a large wall in a single leap displaying leg strength feat. Duo Leg Strength Capable of Jumping over Walls.PNG|GetBackers Duo Jumping Across A Wall * AP: Ginji is able to break through locked doors with a single kick Arc 1 Ginji Breaks Door.png|Ginji breaks door with a single kick * Speed: GetBackers Duo running through the city at a speed which baffles people 2019-2-7_19-19-29.PNG|GetBackers Duo Running Through The City The Case Of The Lucky Cat Feats In this second arc, there are very little feats pertaining to general stats. However, these are notable and up the verse to Wall level such as Ban's Grip Pressure is 200KG, GetBackers Duo Surviving Hits From Hishiki Ryuudou who is easily wall level,etc. * Physical Strength: Ban's Grip Pressure is 200KG Arc 2 Ban Has a Pressure Grip of 200KG.png|Ban has a grip pressure of 200KG * Durability: Ban and Ginji tank hits from Hishiki Ryuudou who can crack walls with very casual hits Arc 2 GetBackers Duo Wall Level Dura.PNG|GetBackers Duo Tanking Hits From Hishiki Ryuudou Givers And Takers In this Arc, things crank up a notch with the introduction of 3 new characters with two of them being prominent and a critical part of the series in later arcs. In this Arc, the GetBackers Duo and the Transporters Kurodo Akabane and Himiko Kudo are beyond what the second arc displayed. This arc features lots of Blitzes rather than Physical strength or AP such as Akabane blitzing the GetBackers Duo, all four of the characters being able to somewhat react to each other initially,etc * Physical Strength: Ban is able to Rip off Metal Doors of a truck with a single bare arm and stated he could rip off body parts from Himiko Kudo. * Speed: Akabane is able to blitz a group of thugs twice and can blitz the GetBackers Duo twice. Moreover, all four can react to each other initially proving that they are above what second arc displayed. Get Back The Sound Of Life Phanthom Sunflower Return To Infinity Fortress Interlude The Lost Arms Of The Goddess Let's Go To The Hot Springs Divine Design Marine Red Eternal Bond Interlude Get Back The Final Piece! Operation: Retrieve The Genius Dog! Voodoo Child Prelude To The Battle Get Back The Lost Time Busty Babes Gallery Category:Blog posts Category:GetBackers